The present invention is generally directed to hand tools and more specifically to a horseshoe clip ring extractor/crimper and a method for operating same.
It is commonly known in the field of automotive repair for a mechanic to make use of many specialized tools to perform several of the tasks at hand. Although repairing an automobile is becoming much more of a high technology computerized operation, the use of hand tools, especially those which are specialized to an individual task, is still commonplace and extremely advantageous in performing certain automotive repair tasks.
Specialized tools are commonly designed to be used for one type of operation. Because many tasks in the automotive repair industry are repetitive and continuously performed, the mechanic must often make use of a specialized tool to increase efficiency. The increased through-put of automobiles through the automotive repair shop thus increases profits. When the mechanic is provided with a specialized tool, it enables an increase in efficiency of performing the specific task, and the goals of increased efficiency in the automotive repair shop are achieved.
Many parts commonly used in an automobile are unique. For example, the method of attaching or extracting a certain part can be more efficiently achieved using a tool adapted particularly for performing such a task. One particular part used commonly in automotive brakes is a horseshoe clip. As the name suggests, the clip is shaped generally like a horseshoe and is often used to secure a lug to a brake shoe arm. The operation of extracting and recrimping this type of horseshoe clip has been problematic for the automotive mechanic. Usually more than one tool is required to perform such a task, and the mechanic may also be required to use both hands at the same time to operate both tools simultaneously.
Accordingly, there has arisen a need for a method and an apparatus for extracting and recrimping a horseshoe clip with single-handed operation.